mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Fight
There are various types of boss fights throughout the game in various locations, including regional boss fights in most cities, Missions, and both Fight Challange and Boss Fight events. The only location without any type of related boss fight is Cuba. New York The completion of New York boss fights is not required for job mastery or to earn mastery rewards, and can be repeated as many times as you like. Each boss fight in New York has varying item requirements and a minimum number of mafia members. The Energy required each time you attempt a boss fight is 20% of your maximum energy, and the Risk (Cash) required is based on your Cash on Hand (unbanked) amount. The cash and experience payouts are also directly related to your Cash on Hand and maximum energy. New York boss fights also reward you wish trophy items. These items have no attack, defense, or special affects in the game so are essentially useless. Repeating the New York boss fights is still used as the most efficient method of cash building in the game as the more Cash on Hand you have the more you will gain. This is the most effective way of working towards the 3 New York cash depositing Achievements. Moscow and Bangkok Boss fights in Moscow and Bangkok are required for job mastery and to earn mastery rewards but are essentially just another 'Job'. Las Vegas and Manhattan Boss fights in Las Vegas and Manhattan were again changed from the previous styles available in the game. Here they are again required for job mastery and to earn mastery rewards. In Las Vegas and Manhattan the boss fights are essentially a combination of the two previous types of boss fights. They act similar to a job in the sense that they have resource requirements and are needed for mastery completion but they also require a 'real' fight using stamina to do damage each hit until the health of the boss (and any henchmen) is empty. These new style of boss fights saw the introduction of boss fight consumables (see below). Fight Challenge Events Fight Challenge boss fights are limited time events involving multiple boss fights. The first Fight Challange saw the introduction of time limits and the ability to ask your mafia for help. In these events each boss can be defeated on various (proceeding) mastery levels to earn mastery items with increasing attack/defense stats, as well as an extra mastery reward for completing all the bosses of each mastery level. As the mastery level of each boss increases so does the required amount of stamina and the bosses health, as well as a decrease in the time limit for completing the boss fight. See also: Beat The Feds, San Juan, Rumble in Russia. Italy The boss fights in Italy continued the style used in Las Vegas and Manhattan with a few small changes and increased difficulty. Consumable use is limited to 1 item at a time, requiring you to them attack before using another item. Brazil Boss fights in Brazil again continued the same style used previously, however in Brazil the boss fights were integrated into the Brazil Missions. This meant that the boss fights were no longer required as part of the job mastery or to obtain mastery rewards. Consumable use is limited to 1 item at a time, requiring you to the1 attack before using another item. Time limits were also removed from these boss fights. Unlike previous boss fights those in Brazil have varying health values that depend on both the mastery level of the boss and the level of the player fighting meaning that higher level players will have to work harder to win. They are also designed to do a flat rate damage to the player each time of approximately 80% of the players health. This completely negates the players health value as a contributor to the difficulty of the task. This also means that the Health Kit consumable is only useful for players with lower health. Boss Fight Events New boss fight events were announced on May 5, 2011 and have seen the introduction of a new set of boss fight consumables (Knife Slash, Knuckles Punch, Crack of the Bat, Shotgun Blast). In stead of using Stamina you use these 4 new boss fight items to defeat the boss. Depending on which item you use you can do more or less damage. Each boss comes with 3 different combos (green (low damage), yellow (medium damage) and red (high damage)). Doing these combos you will do extra damage depending on the combo. These boss fight events will be visible both from your home page and under Operations. See also: Defeat Roughhouse Rafael, Eliminate Kassina Kunoichi Category:Eliminate Kassina Kunoichi Consumables General The following Consumables are used in various city boss fights, Mission boss fights, and the original fight challenge events. There are five different stock-able Consumables that can be used multiple times during a Boss Fight. They drop randomly from various areas of the game including Jobs and Fights and are limited to a maximum of 10 each (until some are used). They may also be purchased from within boss fights for Reward Points but this does not allow you to get around the limit. Operations The following Consumables are used in the Boss Fight Events, which show up under Operations. There are four different stock-able Consumables that can be used multiple times during a Boss Fight. They drop randomly from various areas of the game including Jobs, Fights, Robbing, and through Free Gifts and wall posts. These items may also be used in certain combination's in order to achieve bonus damage during the boss fight. Combination's will vary from one event to the next. With the exception of one combo that you can learn by doing an accompanying Mission, combination's must be discovered through trial and error. You may also purchase these consumables for 1 Reward Point each. Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Boss Fight Category:New York Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:Manhattan Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:San Juan Category:Rumble in Russia Category:Defeat Roughhouse Rafael